The present invention relates to a stripping device for stripping insulation from wire, or for the like stripping uses. The stripping device according to the present invention uses a rotatably mounted knife.
Conventional stripping devices, which are typically driven by an electric motor, are so heavy that they cannot be carried by an electrician to the site where they are needed. As a result, the electrician must use previously stripped wires or he must manually strip wires at the site using specially designed pliers. Stripping of wires at the site of use may be difficult, depending upon the space available for this operation and the visibility conditions (which would be limited in darkness, closed areas, etc.). There is also a risk, particularly where stranded cable is being stripped, that the wire or the individual strands of the wire will be damaged during the stripping.
An easably portable stripping device, which can be carried around by an electrician and which is ready for use anytime is required.
Portable stripping devices are known wherein the cutting knife is rotated around the wire insulation to trim the insulation and wherein the spindle of the stripping device is rotatable to rotate the knife. But, none of these known arrangements enables easy stripping, for example, simply by pulling the wire to be stripped out of the stripping device.